


Found Fics

by Ollierose11618



Category: my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollierose11618/pseuds/Ollierose11618





	Found Fics

Stiles is a demon that speaks Polish and gets picked up by Dean Winchester who eventually calls Derek (his old friend) to translate and there’s a cute Sterek reunion.

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2483669>

* 

Stiles goes to the woods trying to find Laura because no one knows she died and he goes to the Hale house and ends up falling down the stairs. When Derek gets there he takes care of him because he has a concusion, Derek is also stuck in wolf form so Stiles doesn’t know why that wolf is taking care of him and he finds out it’s actually Derek. After he gets better he keeps visiting Derek in the woods all the time and at some point Scott has an asthma attack and Derek has to bite him to save his life. I remember Chris knew Derek had a new beta, but he thought it was Stiles.

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/751583?view_full_work=true>

*

Derek bringing a scruffy cat home from the pound cause it was going to be put down and no one wanted him. The cat was sick and Derek had to medicate him. He also gave the cat some ridiculous name that Stiles initially made fun of.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/874869>

Side note- that may not be the right one, but out of the like... 60 I went through and read, that was the closest sounding one. I think it might be right, though.


End file.
